snitches and snootches
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: kim,julie,jack,milton and jerry are all apart of a daycare/orphanage. follow these 10 and 9 year old little rebels through their little pranks. plus kim likes jack but he doesn't feel the same. so when the new kid comes will jack realize that kim is more than a cootie carring friend. has a sequel
1. day at home

**hey guys. isn't it a wonderful morning where ever you are. the birds are singing and dylan rileysynder said my art was awesome. i'm so happy i'm gonna update things. i know what your thinking. yes i have a crush on dylan r synder. plus this is a short version of the idea i had for this story and there will be a sequel. hey don't hate me cause i don't love leo howard like fan girls.**

**kim pov**

"the peanut is in the butter i repeat the peanut is in the butter" i said on the walkie-talkie

"kim can we do this later it's 11:oo am i want to sleep" jack complained over the walkie talkie.

"jack it's 11:00 am you should be up by now. i'll just call milton and julie" i told him while he groaned bye.

"julie are you there" i said in to the walkie-talkie. "yeah i'm with milton at the library. is the plan ready" "yep. the plan is a go" right there milton and julie hid behind the book cases. in the distnce a globe role down a tunnel and nocked over a 100 dominos and slid a smile ball down on to our daycare teacher. boo-ya.

i ran of trying not to get caught and ran into julie and i's daycare room to see jack with totaly messed up hair. and we know how he loves his hair. "what happened to you" i said giggling. "i didn't get my beauty sleep. this is what happens when i don't get my beauty sleep." he argued. "well the beauty sleeps not working hun."i laughed so hard i fell of the bed. "i'm okay"

**jack pov**

"so jack i was thinking of signing you up for that ball dancing class at the daycare." my dad rudy said. "what! dad you can't possibly do this to me" i cried. "sorry son but i chose to. and atleast you don't have to do it alone kim's gonna be there." he explained. "fine" i gave up. i walked to my room to sleep. maybe my roomate jerry can help me.

**kim pov**

" julie do you think jack likes me back" i said half aleep under the covers in the daycare. julie and i share a room. and where orphans so we live here but since it's also a daycare kid's with famillies stay here sometimes and that's how we met jack and i've developed a crush on him. even if where just 9 and 10. "auhu kim" julie replied groggily. "do you think he'll make the first move" i asked again. "ahuh kim" i think i annoyed her but i was too much in thought to notice. "do you think we'll ever make it out of here." "ah-hu kim" julie said faintly.

**to be continued...**


	2. cotillion

**sorry it took so long.**

**btw i got this idea from the good luck charlie episode but the story is a whole lot different**

**next day at dance**

"welcome to the cotilion children. hope you enjoy learning the fellow respectful manners. " the instructer said. "this is the boringest place i've ever been. watch this" jack said puting a grape on a spoon and shooting it into the instructers dress. "not so boring anymore is it"kim said. "ok children onto the dance brats." we got on the dance floor and all stood bunched up. "ok let's pick some volunteeres. you twoo" she said pointing to kim and jack knowing they launched the grapes. "come over here. hold hands. closer. closer. . who's next" she said. "this is the grosest and wierdest thing ever." jack said. "i don't know. i kinda like it." kim said. "what eww. i can't believe you like it. i'm leaving." with that said jack left.

**kim pov**

i was enjoying my time with jack. this is the day i'm gonna tell him i like it. "this is the grossest and wierdest thing ever" this is it kim. "i don't know i kinda like it" ok that didn't turn out well. after jack left the instructor came up to me and said. "don't worry he'll come back." i doubt it.

**jack pov**

i can't believe she actually liked it. that's just. gross. "hey kid why are you back so early." dad(rudy) said coming in. "I left. kim and i had to dance really close at the cotilion and she liked it. that's just gross." i told him. "well you might think that now but as you get older you see girls differently." rudy please. girls will always be cootie carrying wierdos.**(hey i'm a girl too) **"oh so you mean like how you look at harlata **(full metal jack)**" i said. "no. not like haaaarlata" oh rudy. ding-dong. "i'll get it" i openedthe door to find a pretty girl that smelled like rainbows and flowers that had a bath in awesomeness and sprayed herself in sweet. "hey stupid!" kim said. "huh." i said snapping back from my space out. "i said give me my stupid flowers stupid."kim said. "oh yeah" i said and gave her the flowers she left here. she gave me a faint bye before leaving. "change your mind huh" i turn to rudy. "uh-huh."

**julie pov**

uhh i'm soo bored. why can't kim come home. "hey julie i've been meaning to ask you something" milton said coming in wearing his cut little bow-tie. "sure milton." "i was wondering if youu wanted to be my girlfriend" omg "really" "really" mphm. wait did i just kiss. him. who cares i'm his girlfriend. "hey guys" kim aid coming in. "hey girl whats wrong" "jack rejected me". "aww it's ok. we'll just ignore him if you want" i said. "no you guys shouldn't pay for what i did" kim said and went into her room. "poor girl"i said. "and you know i thought jack would feel the same way" milton said. "guess he doesn't

**so does jack like kim now. does kim still like jack. find out later.**


	3. do you want to build a snowman

**i'm back and obviously i don't own kickin it or the song 'do you want to build a snowman' or good luck charlie. the good luck charlie part was for the last chapter only. oh and in the story it's snowing.**

**jack pov**

i still can't figure out if i like kim or not. she's my best friend i'm not supposed to feel this way. for the rest of the week i ignored them and stayed in my room except for lunch and breakfast. i just don't know what to feel.

**kim pov**

at mid night when i knew everyone was asleep i went to jacks door and knocked. "jack" he still didn't answer.

" do you wanna build a snowman,

come on let's go and play

i never see you anymore

come out the door

it's like you've gone away_

we used to best buddies

and now were not

i wish you would tell me why!_

do you want to build a snowman

it doesn't have to be a snowman"

"go away kim!"

"ok bye-

(next day)

do you want to build a snowman. or ride a bike around the halls

i think some company is overdue

i've started talking to, the pictures on the wall-

(hang in there joan)

it gets a little lonely

all these empty rooms

just watching the hours tick by-

(tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock)

(next day)

"jack. please i know your in there-

people are asking where you've been

they say 'have courage' and i'm trying to

i'm right out here for you, just let me in

we only have each other

it's just you and me

what are we gonna do

do you want to build a snowman."

you know what i give up. if he's gonna ignore me i might as well ignore him.

and that's when the new kid came...

**k this chapter was more song chapter.**


End file.
